pain (unofficial continuation)
by coolpizza57
Summary: After being denied his imprint Paul is driven mad by rage and grief so much that the imprint has been broken. With and unrelenting taste for revenge Paul and the pack prepare to attack the cullens. meanwhile jessie fearing the worse tries to convince the cullens to turn her as time runs out


Hey this is just my one version/continuation of Pain none of the references or characters are mine they are owned by Ghosts of the past/Stephanie Meyer

I just wanted to go home. Before I went to my next class after lunch I decided to skip it. What was the point I would be going to Forks high soon anyway I would get to hangout with my best friends there

**(my words) **. But I have a feeling that Jared and Paul won't give up that easy, I just hope I'll be changed (turned into a vampire) in time **(my words not Ghosts of the past's words)**

Paul's pov

JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I yelled walking in the hall way

I DON'T LIKE IT ANYMORE THAN YOU DO BUT IF SHE HAS SIDED WITH THE LEECHES SHE NEEDS TO BE DEALT WITH. Sam yelled to me but I ignored him

I was really pissed off at the moment.

Pissed off because my imprint Jessie was hanging out and talking with a leech WITH A LEECH

It angered me even more because she would rather hang out with them not me, bull crap

I decided that after school tonight I would find her and no I won't convince her I will force her to stay here where I could control her and make sure she was never free

If I had failed then I would kill her because if I could have her to control then no one can and

I didn't think it was possible but I think that my imprint bond was broken because my imprint has rejected me for the last time.

But I don't care I'm done caring and will never care for any human that is weaker and worthless to me if you ask me we shape shifters should rule the world

I had felt my old self come back the one that was abusive and just a plain jerk the old weak had died with the imprint.

Although I would need the whole pack to help out because while I'm strong but I'm nowhere strong enough to take on the entire Cullen family

So I was walking to Jared who like me was really pissed off at Jessie

The guys who had seen the argument between me Jared and Jessie had kept their distance towards us, wimps I thought.

Hey Jared I said as I sat down in a chair, Hey he replied angrily

Look I know you are hurt and you love your sister but face facts she hates us for life she will never like us again I replied.

Oh I know and at this point I don't care I will go over to the Cullen's house and drag her by the hair and lock her up if I have to just because I can't seem to control her from the house without violating the damn treaty. He replied angry

I looked at him and carefully asked even if it means harming your own sister

And prepared for a punch but he just smiled evilly

Yes here feelings mean nothing to me anymore he replied

I smiled wickedly this would be easier than I thought

So it looks like were on the same page, because I want her here and she will suffer.

However we will need the entire pack to pull this off and I know that everyone will be on board I replied

But I know Sam because he was trying to persuade that I might have to deal with her if necessary. And if the others are then Sam will command them we will talk to Sam about this later I replied then went to my next class

Later that afternoon(still Paul's pov)

Jared and I were walking to walking to Sam's house because Sam was having a pack meeting perfect for persuading Sam to go through with my plan.

I had opened the door everyone (all werewolves and Emily) was here

You two are late Sam said slightly annoyed because we weren't here on time

We know Sam but we have reason I replied

Well what is it Sam said waiting for a response.

Jared and me have been thinking about this morning like you asked and we have come to the conclusion Jessie is no longer our friend or even ally, as of now she is our enemy. I said with ease

Sam didn't show it but he was shock he didn't think that we would say that but he just nodded and replied ok then it's settled we attack the Cullen's tonight

Awesome everything is coming together lookout Jessie Cameron because this day is your last.

**To be continued **


End file.
